


5 Times Matt's Background In Night Vale IS Just TOO Weird +1 Gao Is An Alien From DB

by Camikila



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, if you squint matt/karen/foggy, mentions of cecil palmer, mentions of clintasha vs brucenat, non-graphic mentions of eye-related gore (desert bluffs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe people are right and there is something devilish in the Murdocks. What people don't know is that Jack was born and raised on Night Vale, but left because reasons. Flash forward a few years; Foggy loves Matt but he can't deny that explainable things happen around him or he sometimes says really creepy stuff as it were a common occurrence.<br/>Prompt link: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=458965#cmt458965</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Matt's Background In Night Vale IS Just TOO Weird +1 Gao Is An Alien From DB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/gifts).



> Ok so I've been busy trying to get ready to move, and had work ect so this took so much longer than it should have but its done and its fun. It should absolutely not be taken seriously because yeah its Night Vale stuff and ridiculous. I hope OP loves it. Sorry in advance for the brief BruceNat bashing (its blink and miss it kinda thing) hope that doesn't put anyone off. I mean nothing by it I swear.

1.  
It’s undeniable that Matt is his best friend, but sometimes Foggy has no idea what the hell is up with him. For the last hour he’s just been sitting at his desk and listening to something that sounds like a mix of static and cats. Foggy can’t figure it out. Matt’s hearing is sensitive enough that the blaring noise must be ridiculously overbearing but he’s just sitting there like its the most interesting thing he’s ever heard.  
Karen had asked Matt what it was he was listening to five minutes in and Matt had shrugged and said something about his dad’s hometown radio station as if that was all the information anyone needed. Now that it had gone on for an hour, and both Karen and him were starting to get headaches, Foggy figure he better investigate.  
“Matt, what the hell are you listening to?”  
Matt frowned and turned the noise down temporarily. “Current news?”  
“You’re calling that noise news?”  
Matt’s frown deepened but he nodded. “Yeah. It’s the Night Vale local radio show.”  
Night Vale. Matt had mentioned the town a few times in relation to his dad but Foggy usually didn’t push the issue. Especially since the things he heard about the place were beyond crazy. A sentiment that was never shared by Matt, who clearly thought the town was as regular as any other. Clearly this was going to be one of those times.  
“I think Karen and I are going to grab some lunch. Want anything?”  
“Nah, I’m ok. I’ll grab something later.”

2.  
“Are you the leader of the wild dogs!?” Matt yelled at a plastic bag in an alley. Of course, he was dressed as Daredevil and bleeding profusely and Claire was holding him up and tried to drag him away.  
“So what the hell just happened back there?” She asked once they were inside his apartment.  
“I think it was pretty obvious.”  
“No, no it really wasn’t.”  
“My double came to kill me.”  
“What? When I found you, you were talking to Black Widow.”  
“Or her double. I’m still not sure which.”  
“You think that’s her double?”  
“Well Natasha’s been acting pretty out of character lately.”  
Claire levelled a look at him, finishing off the stitches. “So you think she’s her double because she’s been acting weird?”  
“Banging Hulk not Hawkeye weird Claire.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”

3.“Foggy what just happened? Weren’t we just talking to a client?”  
“Um, no?”  
“I swear we just had someone in here…Karen do you remember anything?”  
“It was really weird. You were talking to a man with a tan jacket and I started taking notes but that’s it. Everything is blank.” She flipped through the notebook frantically. “I had at least 2 pages of notes. They’re just gone."  
“That must have been what Cecil was talking about.”  
“What? Karen asked, sharing a glance with Foggy.  
“Well,” Matt began, “Sometimes we just forget things. Sometimes we just end up with blanks and no one knows why. It could be God, angels who are all named Erika, or it could the onset of the crippling anxiety and paranoia that accompany life at every twist and turn. It could even be the rush of void filling in the blanks of our brain while we assume it is far enough away to not cause harm. But for now, we’ll leave all those things unremembered. Goodnight.” With that he stood up, gathered his things and left the office, leaving Foggy and Karen to stare after him in bewilderment.

4\. They were in court waiting for Matt. Of course they were. And they were waiting for Matt because their client still hadn’t shown up. They’d had to call for a recess to figure out exactly where he was. A call to the precinct where he’d been temporarily held explains that they hadn’t been able to find him. Matt had left the room to go do something to figure it out and had yet to be back. Foggy had tried calling but as usual Matt had a way of not picking up. The recess was almost finished and Foggy was just about to give up when Matt showed up with their client in tow.  
“Where were you?” Foggy asked. Their client had a horrified ashy expression on his face, Foggy noticed.  
Matt simply shrugged and gestured to their client to sit down. “His cell at the precinct temporarily vanished. I’m pretty sure it ended up in the dog park in Night Vale.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah the officers couldn’t explain it either. If I hadn’t have made a few calls to Cecil Palmer, the um radio host in Night Vale we wouldn’t have had any idea how to get him back.”  
“Why is it always a Night Vale thing Matt?”  
“You sound like you think its my fault.”  
“No I mean I don’t think its your fault. Sorry, I just rolled my eyes. Its just all this weird stuff happens around you Matt…you ever realize that?”  
Matt laughed. “I’m pretty sure at least part of that is the whole-”  
“Vigilante thing, yeah probably.” Foggy conceded in a whisper.  
“So, we’re good?” Matt asked.  
“Better than good. We’re then best damn avocados. Lets go win this case.”  
Matt smiled, wide and happy. “Yeah, alright.”

5.So they’d had a bit to drink at Josie’s. Spent money they didn’t really have but they have a few potential clients won their last few cases and they feel good about things. Despite the fact that is was raining and they didn’t bring umbrellas the three of them stumbled out into the cold city night.  
“Its raining like cats and dogs out here.” Karen complained, letting Matt take both her elbow and Foggy’s. Matt paused, tipping his head back to listen, and back-stepped pulling Karen and Foggy with him.  
Just as Matt did this, the rain was no longer just water droplets, but actual cats and dogs. Matt pulled the three of them under an overhang.  
Karen and Foggy stared incredulously at the sky and then at the ground in front of them. Then they looked at Matt, and each other.  
"Those are cats and dogs." Karen stated, stunned  
"Yep." Matt confirmed.  
Foggy jumped as the body of a cat landed particularly close to where they were standing. Karen just blinked. Matt held Foggy's arm tighter.  
"What the fuck?" Karen looked at him.  
“What?” Matt said confused.  
“They’re cats and dogs.” She stated again.  
“Yeah.”  
“Matt, they’re cats and dogs.” She said again, her voice accusing.  
"Oh,” He paused, “I was going to tell you."  
"Tell me you weren't actually blind?" She shouted over the sounds of the animals hitting the pavement.  
“Well, no I am blind." Matt conceded.  
"Then how do you know they're cats and dogs?"  
"Um...I’m kind of...um...Daredevil." He admitted. "Enhanced senses."  
"Matt."  
"Yes?"  
"But you're blind."  
“Yes." He agreed.  
"Well okay then. That explains a lot."  
Foggy looks on incredulously. "HOW ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO CALMLY?!"  
"Foggy, Daredevil saved my life before Matt and you did."  
"Oh."  
“Matt?”  
"Yes?"  
"You're in so much trouble for keeping this from me. And Foggy you‘re in trouble too because you knew."  
“Can we do this when its not raining animals?” Matt asked with a soft voice.  
“Yeah by the way buddy is this a night vale thing?”  
"All Hail the Glow Cloud." Karen interrupted.  
Foggy stared at her.  
"Yes," Matt said.  
"Fucking hell." Foggy said burrying his face in Matt's shoulder in despair.

 

+1  
“Wait…did you say alien?” Foggy asked incredulously. “This Gao woman is a heroin distributing alien?”  
Matt nodded absently.  
“How do you know?”  
Matt bit his lip. “You’re not going to believe me.”  
Foggy interrupted. “Try Me.”  
“She’s from-”  
“You say Night Vale I’ll scream.”  
Matt laughed and shook his head. “No. She’s from their rival town Desert Bluffs. The call her the Crane Mother.”  
“Of course she is. Of course they do.”  
“She takes their eyes Foggy. It’s a strange town.” At Foggy’s scoff he corrected himself. “Stranger than you think Night Vale is.”  
“Not sure that’s possible buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be nudged into doing a sort of sequel to this one tbh. But that one prob won't be gen.


End file.
